


浪荡

by zbisrio



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zbisrio/pseuds/zbisrio
Summary: 他看上去甜蜜单纯，可谁知道内里是不是一样纯美如糖呢？





	浪荡

“啊……别…唔！”化妆间里传来令人脸红心跳的声音。隔音并不好，可以听见细细地娇喘声跟难为情的撞击声。

偌大的化妆室里，穿着粉色毛衣的人被人扭着压在镜子前，下身被脱得干干净净，露出一双又长又白的长腿，还有挺翘流着水的臀部。

“你可真骚。”压在白宇身上的男人伏下头，舔着他的后颈，一只手绕过腰捏住嫩红的rt，手法纯熟地揉捏，直到红果果完全挺立；一只手顺着脊椎骨往下滑，落在臀瓣上，张开五指用力地揉搓，硬生生在臀部留下清晰的指印，才放过嫩臀往流着水的臀缝戳去。  
omage的身体敏感得很，不过才碰了一会儿，就全身粉红，更别提那个淫荡的地方，全是糜烂的水，大股大股地从臀缝里流出来，顺着大腿滑落或者直接滴落在地上。让人看了勾起满腹的燥火。

男人是剧组里的一个名不经传的演员，虽然长得好看却因为没有资源而被埋没。自家经纪人费了好大周折才给他弄到个男三的角色，这才有机会遇见白宇。本来对这个角色有点偏见，却在遇见白宇那一刻烟消云散——甚至有些感谢。没有这个角色，他还不知道他的小白，竟然如此美味呢。

可不，白宇简直是最美味的食物。明明是个糙汉子，可一说起话来就像一只猫，眉眼弯起来懒懒地，可爱得一塌糊涂，直叫人想要往死里弄。他不出意外地生出别样的心思。他也的确做到了。

“爽吗？”在重重撞进白宇身体的时候问出一句话。不是疑问，是肯定句。然而他却不给人说话的机会，每次白宇想说话时就被掐着腰更狠地撞进去，把话撞得支离破碎，撞得人呜咽着说不出话来。别提多可爱了。

“唔呜呜……”白宇被手指阻止了说话，只能从喉咙里发出呜咽声来反抗，但是无济于事。只能承受更加猛烈的撞击。呻吟声一重高过一重，水在一次次的重撞下流得更欢，双腿也被弄到站不住，里面也是爽到要升天。甚至在他瘦弱的肚皮上顶出一个凸点，色情得让人发指。

“小白，你抬头，你看看你自己。”男人一边撞一边咬着耳朵，诱使他抬头，让他看看他这幅淫荡的样子。  
白宇也听话的抬头。只看一眼就羞愧地低下，被一记重撞撞到几乎要把自己交代出去。镜子里的他浑身通红，仰着颈脖，脸上全是红晕，被压在镜子前被人以后入的方式干到说不出话来。不仅如此，他还能看见他们交合的地方潺潺流着水，穴肉一伸一缩地吸吮着那个东西，被r到把嫩红的穴肉翻开来，一副任君蹂躏的模样。

“呜呜呜！”白宇还没喘过一口气，就被顶上情欲巅峰。巨大的快感扑面而来，几乎让他窒息，只能死死攀着他，才不至于脱力摔下去，不管这个姿势是否进的更深他也紧紧抱着他，等着另一股快感的袭来。

男人也懂他，掐着他的腰把他往死里顶，撞击几百下终于到达巅峰，尽数留在白宇体内，才稍微清醒地醒来，带着人去清理。白宇被弄到没一点力气，只能瘫在他怀里任人摆弄。

。


End file.
